


Max's School Report (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, School, Spanish Translation, Traducción, loving family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Max tiene un trabajo que tienen que presentar frente a su clase en el Día de la Familia.





	Max's School Report (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Max's School Report](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613113) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

Magnus no se había molestado en maquillarse esa mañana ya que estaba demasiado apurado para sacar a los niños por la puerta sin la ayuda de Alec, y mientras estaba sentado al fondo de la habitación con otros padres, estaba tan contento de no haberlo hecho, porque se vería absolutamente horrible con rayas de rímel en la cara mientras escuchaba exactamente sobre lo que había escrito su pequeño niño.

Era un día familiar en la clase de Max y los doce estudiantes habían escrito informes sobre algo importante para su familia o sobre algo que querían compartir sobre su familia. Max no les contó a ninguno de ellos -además de Rafael- sobre lo que escribió, y Alec se molestó mucho porque no pudo asistir al día de la familia de Max para escucharlo él mismo. Sin embargo, por más que Magnus sabía que Alec realmente quería estar con él allí, sabía que el problema del demonio que manejaban esta semana era una cuestión de vida o muerte, por lo tanto, algo en lo que Alec tuvo que concentrarse durante el día familiar de su hijo. Max había estado molesto, pero había sido fuerte al respecto. Max tenía solo siete años, pero fue capaz de comprender cuán importante era el trabajo de su padre.

—Mi nombre es Max Lightwood-Bane, —había empezado Max, parado frente a la clase con su papel en sus manos. —Y la cosa sobre mi familia que creo que es muy importante es la adopción. Tengo dos padres, mi Papá Alec y mi Papá Magnus, y un hermano mayor llamado Raphael. Mi hermano y yo somos ambos adoptados, y algunas personas parecen pensar que eso no es algo muy bueno, o que debería estar triste por eso, pero creo que la adopción es algo realmente bueno. Nunca conocí a mi mami pero sé que ella no debe haber podido cuidarme del modo ella pensó que me lo merecía, y no creo que sea algo malo que ella me delatara, porque debe haber pensado que era mejor para mí ir con otra persona y ella tenía razón. Mi Papá me adoptó cuando era bebé . No recuerdo haber tenido nunca a mis padres, pero Papá me atrapó antes de conocer a Papá. Mi Papá es el mejor padre de todos los tiempos, y es algo muy bueno que mi mamá me lo haya dado porque no me gustaría tener otro padre. Cuando todavía era un bebé, mi Papá y mi Papá se conocieron y no recuerdo haber vivido en la casa que era mi Papá antes de que Papá y él se conocieran. Amo a mi Papá. Es el mejor Papá de todos los tiempos.

Magnus no era la única persona a quien arrullaba positivamente lo adorable que eran las palabras de Max.

—Cuando tenía cinco años, Papá y Papá adoptaron a mi hermano mayor. Nunca conocí a mi mamá, pero Rafael sí. Su madre y su padre lo amaron mucho, pero algo malo sucedió y se fueron al cielo, así que estaba solo. —Magnus vio lágrimas en los ojos de otros padres. —Cuando Rafael vino a vivir con nosotros, no sabía inglés y yo quería jugar con él, entonces Papá me ayudó a aprender español y ayudamos a Rafael a aprender inglés para que Papá y yo pudiéramos hablar con él sin ayuda. Rafael es el mejor hermano mayor, y aunque es triste tener que tener un segundo grupo de padres, nuestros padres nos aman a los dos, y amo a Rafael porque tener un hermano mayor que es lo mejor. Papá y Papá nos adoptaron a mí y a mí hermano mayor, y nos dieron unos padres que los aman, y nos dio a ambos un hermano, y eso es algo bueno. Incluso el hermano de mi padre, el tío Jace, es adoptado, porque sus padres fueron al cielo, así que fue a ser el hermano de Papá después de que el abuelo lo adoptara. Como veis, gran parte de mi familia es así. No hay nada triste o malo en ser adoptado porque mis padres no tendrían hijos sin la adopción, y mi padre no tendría a su hermano sin la adopción, y mi mami no podría haberme dado la vida feliz que tengo con mi Pa, mi Papá y mi hermano, sin la adopción, y Rafael habría estado solo sin la adopción. Nunca estoy triste por ser adoptado, porque ser adoptado significa que mi Papá y mi Papá nos aman a mí y a Rafael tanto que querían mantenernos para siempre. Creo que la adopción es algo realmente bueno y estoy muy feliz de ser adoptado. —Magnus vio a varios padres que se preparaban para aplaudir, pero Max agregó algo más. —Además, nuestro gato es adoptado, pero no creo que lo entienda. Gracias.

Magnus rió con fuerza, una mano cubriendo su boca mientras trataba de no parecer grosero reírse de un niño pequeño, pero era demasiado 'Max' para poner al Presidente Miau al final. Los compañeros de clase de Max aplaudieron por él, al igual que los padres, y miró a su maestra con una gran sonrisa. Ella se adelantó y le puso una mano en el hombro. —Buen trabajo, Max, —dijo, y luego presentó al siguiente niño.

Max, con permiso para irse, saltó hacia Magnus, quien abrió los brazos para un abrazo en el que Max se zambulló. —Te quiero mucho, Max, —murmuró, besando su mejilla.

Max hizo una mueca. —Papá, estás siendo raro y llorando frente a todos de nuevo, —dijo, y la madre sentada junto a Magnus se rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, es tu culpa, Queridísimo, porque eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien, —dijo, golpeando a Max en la nariz para molestarlo. —Tu padre realmente quería estar aquí hoy, pero no te preocupes. Lo grabe, —dijo, sosteniendo su teléfono. —Podemos mostrárselo cuando llegue a casa esta noche. —Le besó la mejilla cuando una niña pequeña se puso de pie frente a la clase. —Ve a sentarte y escucha a tu amiga, ¿de acuerdo?, —Susurró y Max asintió, abrazándolo una vez más.

—Gracias por grabarlo para Papá, —dijo, y luego se apresuró a regresar a su mesa, dejando a Magnus sonriendo como un loco mientras lo miraba.

La mujer junto a él se inclinó. —Tienes un chico muy dulce, —dijo y Magnus sonrió.

—Realmente lo tengo, —dijo con un suave suspiro.

****

Cuando ya era hora de acostarse, Alec todavía no había llegado a casa y Max estaba triste, pero hizo que Magnus jurara que le mostraría el video a Alec tan pronto como llegara a casa cuando Magnus lo metió en cama.

Cuando Alec llegó a casa, estaba tan agotado y dolorido que Magnus olvidó su promesa en su apuro por ayudar a Alec a salir de su equipo y meterse en la ducha antes de desmayarse. —Sabes, —dijo Magnus mientras limpiaba el cabello de Alec, principalmente usando su propio cuerpo para sostener a Alec contra la pared de la ducha. —Recuerdo cuando bañarme juntos era algo sexy, no evitar que mi esposo se ahogara, —dijo y Alec logró una sonrisa soñolienta.

—Me encantaría que fuera sexy, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ni siquiera podría darte una paja perezosa en este momento. Mis brazos duelen demasiado. —Él se rió entre dientes, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante para que Magnus pudiera alcanzar la parte de atrás de su cabeza. —¿Podrías apoyarme en la esquina y masturbarte mirándome desnudo?, —Ofreció en broma y Magnus resopló.

—Honestamente te ves demasiado cansado para ser sexualmente excitante, —dijo, besando su mejilla. —Si te apoyara en la esquina para mirarte desnudo, nunca me pondría duro, porque estaría demasiado preocupado de que te cayeras y te rompieras el cuello en la ducha. —Tiró de Alec para ponerle la cabeza debajo del agua para enjuagarlo. —Bien. La sustancia demoníaca finalmente desapareció. —Él extendió la mano y apagó el agua. —Vamos, cariño, —dijo, sacándolo de la ducha.

Alec se las arregló para moverse por su cuenta, pero estaba claramente decaído. Magnus le dio unas palmaditas con una toalla y lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Alec finalmente soltó a Magnus y cayó sobre la cama, relajándose con un profundo suspiro. —Te amo, Magnus. Eres el mejor. El mejor marido de todos. —Sus murmullos sin sentido hicieron que Magnus se riera mientras tiraba a Alec sobre su lado de la cama y mágicamente rompía las sábanas de debajo de él para sobre él. La almohada de Alec estaría mojada por la mañana, pero a Magnus no le importó. Solo estaba preocupado porque Alec durmiera un poco.

Magnus se deslizó en la cama junto a él, sin molestarse por su propia ropa, y simplemente agradeció su suerte de haber evitado que su cabello se mojara en la ducha para poder tumbarse cómodamente. Se acostó de lado, apoyando la mano en la parte superior de la espalda de Alec para frotar sus hombros con dulzura. —Yo tambien te amo querido.

Alec zumbó, luego giró la cabeza para mirar a Magnus. —Oh, oye, espera, ¿cómo fue la cosa de Max? ¿Se puso nervioso? ¿Qué fue?, —Preguntó, con la voz arrastrando los pies.

—No te preocupes por eso, Alexander, —consoló. —Te lo contaré por la mañana, ¿está bien? Solo duerme ahora.

Alec sonrió soñoliento. —Mmmmm. Bueno.

Magnus solo sonrió, viendo a Alec ir la deriva rápidamente.

****

Cuando la alarma sonó a la mañana siguiente, Magnus la apagó y comenzó a sentarse, pero Alec refunfuñó y lo agarró, tirando de él contra su pecho. —No, quédate, —murmuró Alec, abrazándolo más cerca.

Magnus se rió ante la sensación de los labios de Alec contra su lóbulo de la oreja cosquilleante. —Alexander, detente, —se quejó, tirando para darse la vuelta. Miró a Alec, quien sonrió adormilado. —Hola cariño.

—Mmm, buenos días, —dijo Alec, sus ojos color avellana brillando en la luz de la mañana. —Siento que fui atropellado por un autobús, pero al menos me siento descansado, —dijo y Magnus asintió, frotándose el brazo distraídamente. —¿Qué hay en tu agenda después de llevar a los niños a la escuela? Porque no voy a ir a ningún lado.

—¿Terminaste por completo? —Magnus preguntó esperanzado, y Alec asintió. —Bueno. Es necesario descanso, —dijo, y Alec asintió, acariciando la almohada con cansancio.

—Más sueño y más abrazos —dijo, tirando de Magnus de nuevo.

Magnus sonrió, besándolo dulcemente. —Tal vez cuando llegue a casa deberíamos quedarnos en la cama hasta que sea hora de ir a recoger a los niños, —ronroneó y Alec emitió un sonido interesado, aunque sus ojos volvían a ondear.

—Mmmm sí. Quiero hacerte venir, tres veces o algo así, —murmuró, ya medio dormido otra vez. —Porque te amo.

Magnus rió audiblemente, cubriendo su boca para evitar despertar a un Alec medio dormido. —Oh, Alec, eres muy adorable, —suspiró, besando su frente. —Voy a levantar a los chicos, pero Max querrá venir a asegurarte de que viste su discurso, así que cuando venga, despierta un poco, ¿de acuerdo?, —Preguntó, y Alec asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo incluso aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados.

—Quiero ver su discurso. Yo quería estar allí, —dijo, y Magnus escuchó la culpa en su voz.

—Awww, lo sé, cariño. —Besó a Alec en la cabeza. —Él lo entiende. Está bien.

Magnus dejó a Alec en la cama y fue a buscar a los niños, y como era de esperar, Max inmediatamente quiso ir a ver a su Papá, pero Magnus al menos lo convenció para cepillarse los dientes y ponerse el uniforme antes de salir corriendo. Fue a preparar el desayuno para los niños, pero cuando fue a buscarlos, los encontró sentados en la cama a cada lado de Alec, que estaba viendo el video en el teléfono de Magnus. Se detuvo y se apoyó en la puerta, escuchando el final del discurso de Max y no queriendo interrumpir.

—Además, nuestro gato es adoptado, pero no creo que lo entienda. Gracias.

Max miró a Alec de inmediato, y Alec se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa gigante y algo acuosa. —Hombre, eres bueno en eso, —dijo, y Max sonrió tentativamente.

—¿Te gustó?, —Preguntó y Alec se burló.

—¿Me gustó? Max me encantó, —dijo y Max se iluminó.

—¿Lo hizo?

—¡Por supuesto!, —Dijo Alec, besando su frente. —Te quiero mucho, Max. Y tienes razón, la adopción es algo grandioso. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado, —dijo, mirando a Rafael también cuando dijo eso. —Los amo a los dos más que a nada y no los amaría más si no fueran adoptados.

—Yo también te quiero, Max, —dijo Rafael, inclinándose sobre Alec para abrazar a su hermano pequeño. —No me puedo imaginar que no fueras mi hermano, —dijo, y Max sonrió realmente grande.

—Sois mis favoritos, —dijo Magnus desde la puerta. Todos levantaron la vista y él se acercó, gateando sobre la cama. —No podría imaginar mi vida sin vosotros tres, —dijo, dándoles a cada uno un gran golpe en la mejilla. Él sonrió cuando todos rodaron sus ojos hacia él.—No se me ha pasado, que pasan demasiado tiempo con su Papá, —bromeó. Se inclinó y picoteó los labios de Alec, haciendo que los niños suspiraran dramáticamente y emitieran otros ruidos de disgusto. —Tú eres la razón por la que tengo los otros dos, así que especialmente tú.No tendría hijos sin ti, Alexander.

Alec sonrió. —Me gustaría señalar que fue culpa de Papá, él me besó, —bromeó y Magnus vio a los niños que le miraban incrédulos.

Magnus vio el reloj y suspiró. —Muy bien, mis queridos, siento romper el momento, pero tenemos que llevarlos al colegio. Papá todavía está cansado del trabajo, por lo que necesita volver a dormir un rato.

Max hizo un puchero, pero abrazó a Alec de todos modos. —Adiós Papá. Te veré después del colegio, ¿verdad?

—Definitivamente, —prometió Alec. —Me voy a quedar en casa hoy, así que cuando llegues a casa aquí estaré, —dijo y Rafael parecía emocionado por eso.

—¡Hurra! ¡Más tiempo con Papá!, —Dijo, chocando a Max al otro lado de la cama.

Magnus vio la mirada ligeramente arrepentida en los ojos de Alec, pero él solo se inclinó y le besó la mejilla con alivio. —Te traeré a casa algo pegajoso y que engorde de Starbucks cuando regrese, —prometió mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama e hizo un gesto para que los niños vinieran. —Vamos, cuanto más rápido lleguemos al colegio, más rápido llegarán a casa y verán a Papá otra vez.

—¡Los amo chicos, que tengan un buen día en el colegio!, —Gritó Alec cuando Magnus se llevó a los niños, y ambos lo saludaron mientras salían.

—¡Adiós Papá!

—¡Hasta pronto, Papá!

Magnus se volvió y le guiñó un ojo. —Regresaré en un momento, querido, —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, haciendo que Alec se sonrojara pero le devolviera la sonrisa.

—Date prisa, —respondió, deslizándose en la cama de nuevo, dándole a Magnus una sonrisa más desde su almohada. —¡Ve! —Urgió y Magnus solo puso los ojos en blanco y se rió entre dientes.

—Estoy admirando a mi esposo, dame un descanso, —dijo, lanzándole un beso antes de correr detrás de los niños.

—Te amo, Magnus, —llamó Alec y Magnus sonrió.

—También te amo, querido, —le gritó por encima del hombro. Miró a los chicos, que lo miraron con severidad y puso los ojos en blanco. —Oh, vamos. ¡No puedo evitar amar a tu padre y es lindo de ver! Es tu culpa de todos modos, Max, si él no te hubiera adoptado no nos hubiéramos conocido, —dijo y Rafael se animó.

—Así que eso es lo malo de la adopción, es la razón por la que Pá y Papá son groseros el uno con el otro, —dijo y Max rió, enganchando su brazo con el de Rafael.

—Sí, bueno, son asquerosos por sí solos, no puedes culpar a la adopción.

Magnus solo hizo una mueca en respuesta.


End file.
